megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Affinity (Persona)
Persona Affinity is a mechanic used in the earlier Persona games. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' It represents the Affinity between the Persona and its host. There are four levels of Affinity: :Best - If the appropriate conditions are set, it may activate its Unknown Power. :Good - Can be equipped and used, but its Unknown Power will not be activated. :Bad - Can be equipped but not used in battle. Character still retains the Persona's resistances and weaknesses. Healing and support skills can be used outside of battle via the menu. :Worst - Cannot be equipped. Each character has a set Affinity for each Arcana, but some Personas are exceptions of the rule: :The Initial and Ultimate Personas have Best affinity with their owners and Worst with everyone else. :The Four Chinese Symbols (Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko) have Best affinity with all characters. :Elly has Best affinity with Fuhedi Mergane despite having Good affinity with the Hierophant Arcana. :Reiji has Good affinity with Satan despite having Worst affinity with the Judgement Arcana. :Nyarlathotep, Beelzebub, and Lucifer have Best affinity with Reiji and Worst with everyone else. In the PlayStation version, the Affinity levels were not displayed; this means that the only way to figure them out was through trial and error which was especially difficult for Best Affinity, which relied on the activation of Unknown Powers. This was fixed in the PSP port. ''Persona 2'' There are now five levels of Affinity, and they also influence on SP cost and chances of Mutation. Personas with Bad Affinity can now be used in battle. :Great - SP cost reduced by 25% and 12.5% chance of Mutation. :Good - SP cost reduced by 25% and 6.25% chance of Mutation. :Normal - Normal SP cost and 3.125% chance of Mutation. :Bad - SP cost increased by 50% and 1.64% chance of Mutation. :Worst - Cannot be equipped. In the PlayStation versions, the only way to find out the Affinity is to equip a Persona and see how much the SP costs changes; however, as there is no difference in the SP cost between Great and Good Affinity, the player had to rely on Mutation odds to learn the difference, which isn't a precise method since it relies on luck. In the PSP versions, affinity is openly displayed and the altered SP Cost can be seen via the Character+Persona Status screen and the Skills screen. ''Innocent Sin'' Like the previous game, there are exceptions for the Affinity rules: :Most Initial, Prime, and Ultimate Personas have Great affinity with their owners and Worst with everyone else. The exceptions are: ::Durga has Great affinity with Yukki and Normal with Jun. ::Maia, Maia Prime, and Artemis have Great affinity with Maya and Normal with Yukki. :Susano-o and Lucifer have Bad affinity with everyone. :Cerberus, Genbu, and Byakko have Great affinity with everyone. :Mot and Beelzebub have Bad affinity with Michel and Worst with everyone else. :Michael has Bad affinity with Ginko and Worst with everyone else. :Loki has Normal affinity with everyone. :Fenrir has Great affinity with Jun, Good with Tatsuya and Michel, and Normal with female party members. ''Eternal Punishment'' The rules of Affinity are essentially unchanged from Innocent Sin, but now Personas with Great or Good Affinity may activate their Unknown Power, although the Unknown Power will be weaker if the Affinity is Good rather than Great. The exceptions to the affinity rules are: :All Initial, Custom, and Ultimate Personas have Great affinity with their owners and Worst with everyone else. :Susano-o has Great affinity with Baofu, Worst with Ellen, and Bad with everyone else. :Mot and Beelzebub have Great affinity with Baofu and Worst with everyone else. :Lucifer has Great affinity with Baofu and Bad with everyone else. :Loki and Hastur have Good affinity with Baofu and Normal with everyone else. :Maihime Amano has Great affinity with Maya and Worst with everyone else. :Tatsunoshin Suou has Great affinity with Tatsuya, Good with Katsuya, and Worst with everyone else. :Michael has Great affinity with Ellen and Worst with everyone else. :Seiryu has Great affinity with everyone except Ellen, who he has Normal affinity with. :Genbu, Byakko, and Cerberus have Great affinity with everyone. Affinity Charts ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' * No character has Worst Affinity with a certain Arcana, only with specific Personas. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment